Conventional cage water bottle holders are mounted to the frame of the bicycle or on the handle bars of the bicycle. Such cage water bottle holders are popular for holding water bottles and are often standard equipment for riders but are otherwise ineffective and unused for personal effects such as cell phones. After all, a cell phone would either slip right through a typical cage water bottle holder or bounce out of it all together and be lost or damaged.
On the other hand, conventional cell phone holders are designed and optimized to hold only a cell phone and have a separate mount to the bicycle where a rider can view the phone display. However, a rider is not always willing to spend the extra money and time required for the conventional cell phone holder. but may also not have a pocket for a phone in his riding gear. Also, conventional phone holders exposed to direct sunlight on a hot day allow a mobile phone to overheat and make the phone screen difficult to see and use.
Additionally, it is hard for the avid cyclist to find places for his or her keys, jewelry, wallet or purse and other personal effects otherwise carried in their pockets when not wearing a cycling outfit. There is therefore a long felt need in the market for an economical, secure and convenient bicycle water bottle phone holder that is also able to accommodate other personal effects.